2011/July
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of July, 2011. Events Jul 1 — Haneda airport to Taiwan Taoyuan International Airport *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *Haneda: Save japan uniqlo t-shirt *Taoyuan: outfit by Sachio Kawasaki, sunglasses & box purse by Chanel Jul1-HanedaAirport.jpg 7-1-11 Haneda.jpg 7-2-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg Taiwan-Airport.jpg 7-2-11 Amen Fashion 003.jpg 7-2-11 Amen Fashion 002.jpg 7-1-11 Taoyua.jpg Jul 2 — Pure Yoga studio in Taipei, Hermes store *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *Sunglasses by ???, custom second skin by SOMARTA (Based on the 2007 Angelos Second Skin Series), bag by Versace (Fall 2011), shoes by Noritaka Tatehana 7-4-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg 7-2-11 Yoga Center.jpg Jul 3 — Lady Gaga Day, showcase Taichung, Taiwan Interview, Channel V Asia *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *Outfit by Versace, sunglasses by Dior 336830717.jpg 7-3-11 Lady Gaga Day.jpg 7-3-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg Taichung Arena2011.png 7-3-11 Singapore 2.jpg 7-3-11 Lady Gaga Day 2.jpg 7-3-11 Singapore.jpg 7-11 Taiwan Interview.jpg 7-3-11 Taiwan Channel V Asia 001.jpg 7-3-11 Out in Taichung 001.jpg Jul 4 — Leaving hotel, Born This Way press conference in Taipei, Channel V Interview, Leaving Taiwan *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *Dress by Chanel (Pre-Fall 2011), bag by Chanel (2.55 Classic Flap Bag), shoes by Christian Louboutin (Daffodile) *Outfit by Shiaztsy Chen *Leaving Taiwan : Vintage checkered Versace jacket, Fall 1993. Vintage sunglasses, vintage Versace jewellery and purse, and her custom velvet Christian Louboutin Dafodille pumps completed the look. 7-4-11 Amen Fashion 002.jpg 7-4-11 Amen Fashion 003.jpg 7-4-11 Press Conference.jpg 7-5-11 Amen Fashion 002.jpg 7-4-11 Amen Fashion 005.jpg 6-29-11 Channel V Interview Japan.png 7-4-11 Amen Fashion 004.jpg 7-5-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg GagaLeavingTaiwan2011.jpg Jul 5 — Arriving in Singapore 7-5-11 Arriving in Singapore.jpg Jul 7 — Born This Way press conference, showcase for SingTel AMPed *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *A Dress by Becky Short, shoes by Noritaka Tatehana (Invisible), sunglasses by Dejour (View 1961) *B Leggings by Fanny and Jessy *C Latex outfit by House of Etiquette (Danika, 2011), boots by Pink Cobra 7-7-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg|A 7-7-11 BTW Press Conf.jpg 016Singapore.jpg|B 020-Singapore.jpg 7-7-11 Singtel Showcase 2.jpg 025-Singapore.jpg 7-7-11 Singtel Showcase.jpg 022.jpg|C normal_023.jpg Jul 8 — Hotel 7-8-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg MSN Malaysia, Singapore Channel News 7-8-11 MSN Malaysia.jpg|1 7-8-11 MSN Malaysia 002.jpg 7-8-11 MSN Malaysia 003.jpg 7-8-11 MSN Malaysia 004.jpg 7-8-11 MSN Malaysia 005.jpg 7-8-11_Singapore_Channel_News_Asia_001.jpg|2 India's Most Desirable, Nine Entertainment News, MYX 7-8-11 Amen Fashion 002.jpg 10-27-11 India Indias Most Desirable 001.jpg|1 7-8-11_Singapore_Nine_Entertainment_News_001.jpg|2 7-8-11 Philippines MYX 001.jpg|3 *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *Dress by VPL ("Tableaux Vivants, Fall 2011"), sunglasses by Jean Paul Gaultier, shoes by Noritaka Tatehana (nude Unicorns) Jul 9 — Sydney *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *"Aussie Mouse": Gown by Yves Saint Laurent ("Edition Soir 2011"), corset by Ryan Jordan, gloves by Mugler, sunglasses by Sunettes ("White Widow") 7-10-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg 7-9-11 Sydney Airport.jpg July 10 *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo The Four Seasons 7-10-11 With a fan 001.jpg 7-10-11 Amen Fashion 002.jpg #Sunglasses by Chanel (mod. 01450) Fairfax Media Entertainment :Main article: Danielle Smith 7-10-11 Danielle Smith 004.jpg 7-10-11_Australia_Fairfax_Media_Entertainment_001.jpg 7-10-11 Amen Fashion 003.jpg 7-10-11 Backstage.jpg 7-10-11 Backstage 002.jpg 7-10-11 Backstage 004.jpg 2011 - Backstage (1).jpg The Matt & Jo Show gaga22.jpg 7-10-11 Australia The Matt and Jo Show 002.jpg Lady GAga in VErsace.jpg The Telegraph :Main article: Craig Greenhill 7-10-11_Australia_The_Telegraph_001.jpg 7-10-11 Craig Greenhill 001.jpg Perez Hilton Superfan Moebius House Jul102011-2.jpg 7-10-12 Perez Hilton Superfan 001.jpg 7-10-12 Perez Hilton Superfan 002.jpg Jul102011-1.jpg 7-10-12 Perez Hilton Superfan 003.jpg Returning to Hotel Jul102011-3.jpg Jul 11 — Leaving Hotel in Sydney, A Current Affair, Citizenship Ceremony, Hot 30 Countdown with Matty and Maude, Tumblr Pic, Neverming Nightclub, Arriving at ARQ, Backstage at ARQ, Performing at ARQ, Leaving ARQ, The Kyle and Jackie O Show *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo 7-11-11 Hotel in Sydney.jpg 7-11-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg 7-11-11 A Current Affair 1.jpg Jul112011-2.jpg 7-11-11 Hot 30 Countdown with Matty and Maude.jpg Jul112011-1.jpg Jul112011.jpg 157392backstageARQsydney.jpg 7-11-11 Performing at ARQ 2.jpg 7-11-11 Performing at ARQ.jpg 7-11-11 Leaving ARQ Nightclub.jpg 7-11-11_Kyle_and_Jackie_O_interview.png Jul 12 — The Four Seasons *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo, outfit by Valentino (Valentino Resort 2012), bag by Chanel, sunglasses by Dejour (View 1961) Jul122011.jpg Jul 13 Sydney Town "Monster" Hall :Main article: Gaga Live at Sydney Monster Hall *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *Custom outfits by Versace 7-13-11 Monster Hall 8.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 7.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 6.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 5.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 4.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 2.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 12.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 1.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 9.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 10.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 11.jpg Lady gaga como sereiacadeirante.jpg Lady-Gaga-Mermaid-In-Wheelchair.jpg 7-13-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 13.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 15.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 17.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 3.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 14.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 16.jpg 7-11 Judas Monster Hall.jpg Jul132011.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall Backstage 001.jpg Jul 14 — Sydney Airport, LAX Airport, Starbucks, New York Airport *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *A Hat "Princess Charlotte Summer 2009" by Charlie Brown, sunglasses by ???, outfit "Fall 2011" by Graeme Armour, shoes "Gaga's custom dafodille" by Christian Louboutin *B Sunglasses by Chanel (mod. 01450) *C Sunglasses by Chanel (mod. 01450) 7-14-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg|A 7-14-11 Australia Sydney Airport 002.jpg Jul142011.jpg|B 7-14-11 Starbucks in LA.jpg Jul142011-1.jpg|C Jul 17 — Out in NYC, Posing with a Fan Jul17 - Out and about in New York City.jpg 7-16-11 With a fan in NYC.jpg *Jacket by Mikey Ngo, sunglasses by Chanel (01450) Jul 18 — Arriving to Z100 Studios, Elvis Duran, The Morning Show Mash Up, At Sirius XM for Howard Stern, 92.3 Now Radio, Leaving Z100 Studios, Leaving Max Restaurant *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *Sunglasses by Chanel (mod. 01450) *Dress by Lina Mustafa ("Oppression"), fan by Louis Vuitton ("Spring 2011") 7-18-11 Z100.jpg July 18 - Going to Z100 Studios.jpg 7-18-11 Elvis Duran and The Morning Show 001.jpg 7-18-11 Elvis Duran and The Morning Show 002.jpg July 18 - At Sirius XM Studios for Howard Stern.jpg 7-18-11 Sirius XM Hits 1 001.jpg 7-18-11 Sirius XM Hits 1 002.jpg 7-18-11 92.3 Now 001.jpg 7-18-11 92.3 Now 002.jpg July 18 - Leaving Z100 Studios.jpg 7-27-11 Amen Fashion 002.jpg Jul 19 — The Billy Bush Show Lady Gaga called into the Billy Bush Show for a radio interview. July 20 "Yoü and I" :Main article: Yoü and I Gaga went to Springfield, Nebraska to shoot her music video. July 21 "Yoü and I" :Main article: Yoü and I 106.1 BLI radio :Main article: WBLI-FM During the interview, Gaga talked that she wrote "Yoü and I" about Lüc Carl, her ex-boyfriend. July 22 "Yoü and I" :Main article: Yoü and I July 25 *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo Arrival at Channel 94.1 FM - All Hit Music :Main article: Channel 94.1 FM July 25 - At 94.1 FM Omaha Studios.jpg 7-25-11 94.1 Radio.jpg 7-25-11 Radio 94.1 FM 002.jpg Channel 94.1 FM Interview 7-25-11 Channel 94.1 Interview 001.png KMTV Action 3 News Interview 7-25-11 KMTV Action 3 News Interview 001.jpg KAT 103.7 FM :Main article: KAT 103.7 FM July 25 - At KAT 103.7 Radio.jpg 7-25-11 KAT.jpg #Sunglasses by, gown by Eddie Gavriilidis Jul 26 — 97.1 AMP, 102.7 KIIS FM, Château Marmont *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo July 25 - Arriving at AMP Radio.jpg 7-26-11 On way to amp radio.jpg 7-26-11 Arriving at KIIS FM studios 002.jpg Jul26- At 102.7 KIIS FM.jpg 7-26-11 Chateau marmont.jpg Jul 27 — Hotel in West Hollywood, So You Think You Can Dance *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *Sunglasses by Chanel (mod. 01450) Jul27-Chateau Marmont.jpg 7-27-11 CHateau Marmont.jpg 7-27-11 So You Think You Can Dance.jpg 7-27-11 SYTUCD 2.jpg 7-27-11 Performing on SYTYCD.jpg 7-27-11 After SYTYCD.jpg 7-27-11 After SYTYCD 002.jpg Jul 28 — Hotel in West Hollywood, Jimmy Kimmel Live! *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo Jul28-Chateau Marmont.jpg 7-28-11 Hotel.jpg 7-28-11 Jimmy Kimmel Live.jpg 7-28-11 Jimmy Kimmel.jpg 7-28-11_United_States_Jimmy_Kimmel_Live!_003.jpg July 28 - Out and about at Jimmy Kimmel Live Studios1.jpg 7-28-11 Jimmy Kimmel Live 2.jpg 7-28-11 Jimmy Kimmel Live 3.jpg July 28 - Out and about at Jimmy Kimmel Live Studios2.jpg July 31 — Out in New York City, recording with Tony Bennett's The Lady is A Tramp *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *Lace dress by Tom Ford ("Fall 2011"), jacket by ???, sunglasses by Chanel (mod. 01450) LaceDress-July31.jpg Timeline Category:2011 fashion